nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Urara Shiraishi
Suzaku High School Supernatural Studies Club |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student Supernatural Studies Club President |previous occupation= Witch |club= Supernatural Studies Club |previous club= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives= Unnamed Parents |ability= |former ability= Body Swapping |affected spell= Amnesia |manga debut= Chapter 1 |anime debut= Episode 1 |japanese voice= Saori Hayami |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Urara Shiraishi (白石 うらら Shiraishi Urara) is a former witch and one of the major characters in "Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo". She lost her supernatural abilities following the ceremony conducted by Yamada, in which he erased the powers of the original seven witches. She's currently the president of the Supernatural Studies Club. Appearance Shiraishi is a very pretty girl of average height with blonde hair, brown eyes, large breasts, and a slender figure. She allows her long hair to flow down her back with a pair of X-shaped ornaments protruding from behind her ears, and two large strands hanging over her shoulders that gently frame her delicate features. As noted by Miyamura, she is very attractive and likewise is adored by many boys for her exceptional beauty. Despite her status as one of the prettiest girls in Suzaku High, Urara does not wear makeup and forgoes the use of appearance enhancing products, something that is noted by both Miyabi Ito and Ryu during his time in her body. Like most girls in the series, Shiraishi is usually seen wearing the normal school attire consisting of a white collar shirt with a red and black-striped bow, and a gray plaid skirt with red stripes. In the warmer months, she wears a light tan sweater vest over her shirt, while a black jacket is provided in the winter. She is usually seen wearing a serious expression, giving off the impression that she is indifferent to the people and events around her. Personality Before she swapped bodies with Ryu Yamada, Urara Shiraishi is an exceptionally brilliant student known to be cold and asocial, due to her being ostracized by the students of Suzaku High. Because of this, she is initially shown to have jaded views about the educational system and people in general, having been tricked in the past into believing people wanted to be her friends, only to be relentlessly bullied due for her beauty and intelligence. Due to this past incidents, she developed a dislike of people and blatantly refused to apply to college in the future, believing that any more attempts to establish bonds would produce similar results. Despite this she was highly respected by her teachers, who saw her as a model student, and would often praise her impeccable academic performance in their classes. Her icy exterior slowly begins to melt away one fateful day when she falls down the stairs and kisses Ryu Yamada, accidentally swapping bodies with the school's resident delinquent due to her then unidentified witch powers. Realizing they can use this ability to help improve each others' lives, the two then form a bond that develops over the course of the series, leading both friendless teens to establish bonds with their fellow students and form the Supernatural Studies Club to explore the use of her their paranormal abilities. Her intimate bond with Ryu leads to both of them opening up to other people, prompting Shiraishi to announce her intention to go to college so long as he agrees to stay by her side. As the duo establishes bonds with their fellow club members and new friends, her cold personality mellows considerably. While she still remains nonchalant and serious most of the time, Shiraishi occasionally shows her warmer side towards Ryu, even expressing very reserved signs of jealousy when he is with another girl. During these times she does not display any outward anger, instead manifesting her irritation by expressing indifference towards him, and making up excuses to avoid spending time with him. However, she is quick to forgive him for any suspected cheating, usually dispensing with her cold behavior once she is able to hear his explanation for herself. Although her body-swapping power could only be activated through a kiss, she outright refuses to do this with anyone else but Ryu, possibly the first implication of her deeper feelings for him. The two eventually start dating, but the process complicated by the fact that they live on opposite sides of town and she attends Cram School every afternoon. Because of their many shared experiences together over the course of time, she is very trusting towards him, even allowing Ryu to search for other witches knowing he will have to kiss them to activate their powers. Perhaps as a result of her limited social experience, Urara is a straight-shooter of sorts, speaking very bluntly while talking to other people. This is seen most prominently when Ryu devises romantic scenarios in his mind after they agree to date, and she responds by telling him why many of his ideas are not ideal for their arrangement. Urara is shown to have very little modesty, and she takes a very relaxed stance to nudity. She asks Ryu to take a bath for her after having swapped bodies with him, and later does not mind that Ryu can look right up under her skirt when she (actually Leona in her body) is wearing no underwear. Similarly, she does not seem aware of others' modesty; due to respectively curiosity and practical reasons, she has looked down Ryu's pants and taken off his underwear, not paying regard to his apparent embarrassment. While normally an understanding person, Urara is shown to hold some jealousy toward other girls involved with Ryu. Most of the times she is able to keep them in check, knowing that Ryu will never betray her. However, those feelings greatly overwhelm her once she has fallen under the Provocation Power of Masamune Ichijo, causing her to become clingy and possessive toward Ryu and see Nene as her rival. Nevertheless, her understanding side and morality are stronger than her jealousy: she decides to temporary separate from Ryu for a while rather than hurting him. Also, even though she knows fully well that Ryu might once be romantically involved with Sora Himekawa, Urara wants his memories to be restored for the sake of himself. Plot Supernatural Studies Club's Restoration Arc Urara walks upwards a stair case, as Ryu spots her. As he walks past her, she glares at him, causing him to trip and falls on her.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 5-7 She later wakes up in the Nurse's Office, and notices she had switch bodies with him, leaving for class. In Class 2-B, she writes notes down solemnly and sitting as if she were wearing a skirt, while the rest of the class looks deeply unsettled by her behavior. She is then grabbed by Ryu, who drags her out of the room, as she protests that class is still going on.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 14-15 On the roof, she reads a book as Ryu demands her to explain why they switched bodies. Which she nonchalantly responds that she does not know, which enrages him. She stops his complaining, revealing that although neither of them know why this happened, she knows how to fix it. Explaining that all they have to do is fall down the stairs again, since that was clearly when the switch happened. Which she calls him retarded for not being able to figure it out. He insists they go to the stairs, she declines, due to not wanting to skip out on class again. He accuses her of wanting to stay this way, which she denies due to the thing between her legs freaking her out, which embarrasses him. She asks him to wait until after school, and that no one will know as long as they act normal. As he claims she has messed his image, she replies that he should deal with it, since this situation is his fault in the first place. Calling him clumsy as she leaves.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 16-19 On the roof, she reads a book as Ryu demands her to explain why they switched bodies. Which she nonchalantly responds that she does not know, which enrages him. She stops his complaining, revealing that although neither of them know why this happened, she knows how to fix it. Explaining that all they have to do is fall down the stairs again, since that was clearly when the switch happened. Which she calls him retarded for not being able to figure it out. He insists they go to the stairs, she declines, due to not wanting to skip out on class again. He accuses her of wanting to stay this way, which she denies due to the thing between her legs freaking her out, which embarrasses him. She asks him to wait until after school, and that no one will know as long as they act normal. As he claims she has messed his image, she replies that he should deal with it, since this situation is his fault in the first place, she calls him clumsy as she leaves.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 16-19 Back on the roof, Urara reads a book as Ryu complains about how bitchy girls are and asks why she never told him anything, blaming her for his bad day. At first she ignores him, but soon apologizes as she did not know Rin would target her during lunch. She offers to switch back now. However he declines, knowing that she wants to attend class first. She is informed that he also hated her, but now he understands her situation. As he offers to take care of her bullies after they change back, enraged, she grabs him by his collar, telling him that she does not need his help, because it will make everything worse. She informs him it is a girl's problem and that he should not try to help.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 31-35 Later Urara sees Ryu and Rin together. She steps in front of Rin, asking what Ryu is doing and unintentionally takes the punch meant for Rin. Landing by some debris, she tears up from the pain and blames him for really hitting her. She asks why he did it, which he explains that she would not From this they see Rin running away, confusing them both. The bell rings and she forgets about the situation at hand, going back to class.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 40-45 After school, they head to the stairs and both agree that this was the worst day ever. As he wonders if Rin will still bully he, she responds that she does not know, but when she saw Rin run away, she thought that she deserved it. She thanks him, making him blush. Afterward, they throw themselves down the stairs, but still find themselves in each other's bodies. After repeating the action several times and failing every time. As Ryu wonders aloud if they are going to be stuck like this forever, She reveals that they have not tried one thing yet, which makes him grab her by the collar, demanding to reveal it is already. Which she states that when they fell, they kissed. She says they should try it, and kisses him, who is completely embarrassed. They find themselves in their original bodies, and she smiles at him before heading home, making him blush.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 46-55 The next day, she sits in her chair quietly as everyone fears her because she beat up Ryu, a delinquent. She does not mind, however, since this allows her to study in peace. Ryu asks if she is the wild type, since she so nonchalantly kissed him yesterday. Completely unamused, she asks if he is "touched in the head."Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 56-58 Charming Telepathy Arc Futuristic Arc Culture Festival Arc Witch Hunting Arc After school, she stays in class studying. She notices Ryu and she guesses that the kissing fiend is Ryu, shocking him. She adds that he tried to kiss her and had kissed Nene already as he tries to explain, she verifies that he is the fiend after his last statement, she reveals that she will not report. She asks him to walk with her after class.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 11-13 While walking, she informs Ryu that Toranosuke is quitting the club. She says she shouldn't tell it to anyone, but does so and states he will become the next president and that he'll be busy for both the council and club. She wonders how to stop him, but Ryu blurts out that everything will be all right if he kisses a Witch. Urara mutters that even with the manhunt, he still can not help himself. Again he tries to contradict her and adds that he will stop Toranosuke by force if he has to, she smiles and believes him. As he tries to leave, claiming that his house is in the other direction of Urara's, she suggests they share a kiss.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 16-19 She questions him, after his shocked reaction. Ryu questions her sudden change of mind, she simply informs him that she feels something is bound to change if they kiss, she ponders if she is facing delinquency for it. She tells him she is ready to kiss now, as Ryu reminds her that there are people around. Regardless of this, she insist that they do it now, as they have a low chance of finding a private location and that she will be busy with homework. Urara asks if they should cancel it, which he adamantly refuses. She prepares to kiss him, however Mikoto slaps his face, stopping them from kissing.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 2-7 Student Council Formation Arc Seven New Witches Arc Winter Break Arc Near the entrance of the school, Urara waits for Ryu comes to go study with her, she finds him and calls his attention and aks for them to go. Toranosuke, Miyabi and Kentaro then reveal themselves, hiding behind her, shocking Ryu as she continues to smile. He then asks why they are there, with them explaining that they will study with Urara and Ryu as they have final exams coming soon too.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 20 Urara knocks on the doors of the Student Council Office, asking if Ryu is there. Midori being in Ryu's body, tells her that she's busy. However she sees through this and passes by Midori as she announces that she is not looking for her, walking to Ryu, revealing their body swapping.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 15-16 Second Witch War Arc As Noa and Toranosuke make a domino effect while waiting for Ryu, Urara comes in and tells them it would work better if they use the lever rule. Greeting them, they are surprised to see her. They ask if if it is alright for her to be there now, which she says yes. She explains that Yuri and Masamune went to her house earlier to lift the spell, stating that it was not necessary anymore. She then asks where Ryu is and to tell her everything that has happened up to now, much to their shock.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 12-15 On the Election Day, during the voting she gets her memories of Nene's speech erased by Ushio, forgetting him and Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Page 15 Stolen Notes Arc Later, she is asked to accompany Ryu, who is still in Mitsuki's body, to her house, however she declines due to having cram school.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 178, Page 2 Graduation Arc Recovering the Lost Memories Arc On the first day of the new school term, Urara reads her book as Miyabi informs the others that they should get new members for their club, getting yelled at as they are coming as well. At their booth, she and Miyabi cosplay as witches, she hold a sign with the club's name on it. She and Miyabi then head out to look for someone reliable, as Miyabi informs the boys to hand out flyers.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 2-4 The next day in the clubroom, after hearing the news of a new witch, Urara stays silent as Miyabi complains about Shinichi and yells at Ryu. Afterwards, she asks Ryu on how he will identify his power. Which he replies that Shinichi handled it, much to her confusion. The door opens, introducing the new witch, Hotaru Suzuhara, which she comments that he has transparent looking white skin, before he strips as she blandly stares. As he states that he is often mistaken due to his feminine face, she looks at him, ponder on his statement.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 4-8 By the end of the day, after Hotaru leaves, the others argue on why Ryu was not able to kiss him. She comments that there is something off about him. Miyabi questions this, as he seems like an ordinary kid, which she responds and ponders about him.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 13-14 The next day, she agrees with the others on Hotaru, commenting that he is gentle and has gotten familiar with the club. She adds that at first she thought he was a little strange but guesses that she misjudged and feels relieved that he would be a good successor. As he asks her to have some pancakes, she blushes as he calls her president. After he leaves, the others asks why Ryu is going to follow him, which she and the others are shocked to have forgotten that they have to investigate his power.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 8-11 In the clubroom, she asks Ryu why he did "that" with Nene, being visible angered. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 196, Page 20 Abilities Keen Intelligence: Being the second smartest student in second year. Former Abilities Body Swapping (入れ替わり Irekawari): Urara's power as a witch is Body Swapping which is activated by a simple kiss, resulting in an instant body swap between her and the other person. It is shown that being in her own body is not necessary to perform this ability, as Ryu copying her power is able to perform multiple body swaps in row while occupying different bodies, the person's mind or soul being the main source of the power rather than the person's physical form. One major limitation of her Body Swap power is that it will not work on a person who is under the effects of another witch's power, nor does it work on her fellow witches. Additionally, this power came with the risk to her own body as seen when it is taken over by Mikoto Asuka or various stunts by other characters. According to Miyabi Ito, Urara's power is cataloged into Immediate Reaction, as it does not take time to manifest once the kiss has been administered. Shiraishi was a member of Rika Saionji's group of Seven Witches at Suzaku High, all of whom lost their powers after Ryu wished for all witch powers to disappear from the school. Appearances in Other Media OVAS Second Coming of the Suzaku Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! In the halls walking, while walking in Ryu's body she is called by Ryu if she had finished. They go to the roof to switch back, which she is thanked by Ryu for doing his test. She states that she didn't mind and that she learned somethings while doing it. She then complies to do his classic literature report. Miyabi then finds them and grabs them as they run to the Supernatural Studies Club room, he asks her why she needs them to which she replies that it's important. As they run through the school coming across their schoolmates. They finally meet up with Toranosuke as they enter the club room. She listens as Miyabi announces the club's firs big mission. She is asked by Toranosuke as to how much money they have left. She notes that after Miyabi had spent 16,800 yen for a life-sized alien replica, they have 180 yen left. She listens as the others make ideas for them to get more money. Toranosuke explains his plan, and asks Urara to wear the maid uniform, however she refuses slapping him in the face. She continues reading her book as Toranosuke and Ryu argue around her, before Miyabi calls their attention. They then discuss about the Performance Festival and how the grand prize is 50,000 yen. She watches as Miyabi excitingly expresses that she wants another alien, before Ryu announces that he wants an oven for his Yakisoba. Urara reminds Ryu that rather than thinking what they should get with the money, they should discuss how they will win the grand prize. At the School Clubhouse, they are amazed as Toranosuke explains the other clubs and teams are using the place as well. As Ryu announces that he wants to go to the hot springs first which she agrees with, until she is shocked to see the multitude of clubs and teams there. They are noticed by Nene and Ushio who the former asks them what business they have there, which Ryu returns the question. Ushio then asks them what they're going to do for the festival, which she simply keeps a blank expression, with Toranosuke simply states that they're still thinking about it. Their attention is then called by Mikoto, who states that their competition has already planned their performances. She then listens as Mikoto states that the President may have felt uneasy entrusting Nene with everything there, causing her to watch as her friends to nod in agreement. They watch her and Jun leave as, they advised them to keep their act within the bounds of the school's code. They then head to their room to choose and start practicing on what they should perform. She is asked to do some acts including card towers and magic tricks, the latter exciting the rest of the club much to her confusion. After hours of other suggestions they lay on the floor, still not having nothing to perform. They then decided to take a break. Urara informs Ryu that she can do his report at the moment, asking him to bathe for her. After switching bodies she does his report and finishes it, meeting up with him in the halls. They then switch back, with Urara walking down the halls. In their room Miyabi states on what a nice bath they had, with her agreeing, she then checking her bags. She says goodnight to Miyabi as she turns of the lights. Later with the others, they suddenly realize they still need to have a performance. Hearing the band on the television, Ryu realizes that they can copy it to win, she notes that they need seven members. Ryu then suggest they should get three more to help them, earning her praise. The next day at the clubroom, she and Miyabi are ordered by Ryu to be in charge of the costumes and stage production. As Urara notes that he's been more energetic, she answers that he probably wants the microwave. Later as Ryu gives up, She notes that should try to get recruit a boy to dance with them. She and Miyabi in Ryu and Toranosuke's bodies respectively, watch from behind some bushes. As they blew their cover, she continues to watch. Listening to what Ryu said. She is shocked to hear that the club in last place will be disbanded. Hearing Ryu's promise she runs to him to switch back, she asks them, as the leader of the club, to help them. After Nene accepts she is happy to know that they will help them. The next day in the clubroom, she happily eats a bento with Miyabi as Ryu complains that they still need more person. As Ryu screams, Urara and the others faces him in surprise. As he states that he forgot about Tsubaki, she and the others are in just as surprised. After catching Kentaro, they ask him to watch a video on a tablet, asking for his help. She is asked by Kentaro if she is in it, she notifies him that she is and he accepts right after. As they count the members, she gets shocked to hear an eighth member, however is relieved to see it's just Miyabi and her alien replica. Later she waits outside the Student Council Office with the others. Being informed by Miyabi that the winners for the past years were in the middle of the lineup. She asks Miyabi what the worst place would be, she checks her pad stating it would be dead last. She then hears a scream in the office, as Kentaro and Ushio opens the door to check what happened to Ryu. After she sees their position, she stands beside Toranosuke noting that it was the luck of the draw, continuing to watch him get beaten up.Yamadakun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationships Ryu Yamada: Throughout the chapters, there are many hints that she has feelings for Yamada. She later admits this in Chapter 90, and the two of them begin dating after that. They stay a couple until the end of their school career and ten years after, they are getting married. Trivia *She wears E-cup bras. *She wears lots of white underwear, but owns black ones as well. *Yamada is the only person Shiraishi is willing to swap bodies with or kiss. *In a special report, Miyamura does an in-depth analysis of the witches based on his observation. In it, he mentioned Shiraishi and her power, "It's so awesome that I get to enjoy using this power! The risks of using are way too high, though. Shiraishi is pretty and nice, but she only kisses Yamada, which is a bummer. I want in on the fun!".Volume 6, Chapter 49 *Her design was loosely based on Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia since the mangaka of the series (Miki Yoshikawa) was the former assistant of Hiro Mashima, author of Fairy Tail. *Urara placed 1st on the popular character poll in 2016. Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Supernatural Studies Club Category:Former Witches Category:Presidents Category:Article stubs